


Never Enough (It Doesn't Matter Anymore)

by pattonthestarboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, patton baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattonthestarboy/pseuds/pattonthestarboy
Summary: Prompt: I don’t like it when you say things like that. To me, you’re perfect.Notes: Implied past Roceit, Platonic Royality, Post-SvS 2, a bit angsty (oops)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Never Enough (It Doesn't Matter Anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> To any readers there may be:  
> I still refer to Janus as Deceit in this fic! I wrote this for my good friend Emma and it's on my tumblr @just-perhaps, somewhere ! Don't worry, my future works should get a bit lighter ^^

_ Bzzt-tzz!  _ Roman wiped his floury hands on his jeans and fished his phone out of his pocket.

“Who’s that?” Patton looked over from the stove. “...You ok?” 

Roman clamped his lips together and shoved his phone to the edge of the counter.

“Yeah,” he flashed a smile. “Great.”

“Aww Roman, you know you can tell me anything right?”

“Of course.” He could feel Patton’s gaze linger on his back as he absentmindedly returned to rolling the dough into breadsticks.  _ Little snakes, _ he’d called them. For the whole baking-to-distract-him-from-a-specific-side thing, the bread’s shape certainly didn’t help. Roman fiddled with the dough until he was satisfied and laid it on the pan.

“Hey, Patton?” 

“Hmm?”

Roman grimaced.

“Do you think I’m too hard on myself?”

Patton’s stirring paused for a moment before resuming its rhythm.

“I dunno, kiddo. Does the earth orbit the sun?” Roman knew the tone was meant to be teasing, but it cut just the same. He grumbled.

“Ask Logan.”

“You know what I mean, Roman,” Patton sighed. “Look, even your breadsticks are painstakingly perfect. No one does that unless it  _ matters  _ to them to do things right.”

The man lifted the steaming pot off the stove and poured the extra water down the sink. 

“It can be a good thing, like when you make a video you’re proud of, or land a challenging role in a play... and we’re all the better for it! The difficulty is when you decide nothing will ever be good enough, not even you.”

Roman scratched at the counter edge with his nail for a few minutes, listening to the music of Patton moving around the kitchen, moving dishes to the sink and clearing the counter.

“Deceit used to say I was perfect, you know. Said he didn’t like it when I said mean things about myself.” Patton dropped the pot he was holding into the sink and cradled Roman’s face, hands still warm from the pasta.

“Are you sure this is the best time…”

“He said he loved me, you know. Over and over. That no one would e--ever--” Roman took a deep breath and leaned into Patton.

“I  _ thought  _ you wanted me to fight back. I thought if I could be the valiant prince fighting off evil, just  _ one more time _ , I'd be...”

_ Dee had texted but it didn’t matter, it would never matter. _

“I’d be enough.”


End file.
